Road to California - Part One
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: (Crossover with Liv & Maddie) When Jessie gets back together with an old family friend, they get tickets to Austin Moon's concert with One Direction.
1. Road to California - Part One

**Yes, I'm making a crossover! Yay! But it's not just a Jessie/Liv & Maddie crossover. It's a big, several part EVERY DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW (that's still currently airing) CROSSOVER! YAY! THIS IS GONNA TAKE A LONG TIME TO WRITE! …I better go clear my schedule…**

**JESSIE**

"EEEEEEK!" Emma's loud squeal echoed throughout the Ross family's house. Jessie, the nanny, rushed into the room.

"What's going on?! Fire? Murder? Broken nail?" Jessie immediately listed off all of the possible problems.

"Austin Moon is opening for a concert with One Direction in California!" the 15 year-old girl squealed happily. "Can we go, Jessie?" Jessie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Look Emma, I know you love Austin Moon and One Direction, but we can't go to California. Your parents are WAY too busy to pay for it, and I went broke buying sprinkles from a fro-yo store," Jessie explained.

"But you're friends with Austin! You performed a duet with him!" Emma protested.

"Yeah, he hasn't really talked to me since then… I can't figure out why," Jessie said thoughtfully.

"It's not like you stalked him down trying to get his help to make you famous," Emma agreed with a smile. Jessie bit her lip nervously.

"Right." Emma glanced at Jessie, disapprovingly. "Hey, you were trying to clone him!" Jessie defended herself.

"But everyone at school is going to this concert," Emma brought them back to the original topic. "Look, Ashley's going, and Rachel, and Devin, and Carrie Jo, and Riley, and-"

"We can't go," Jessie cut her off. Emma, upset, left the room.

"What is wrong with Emma?" Emma's adopted brother, 12 year-old Ravi, asked as he walked into the room.

"Well, Austin Moon is having a concert with One Direction, and she wants to go," Jessie explained.

"Why can't you just ask Austin for tickets?" Ravi asked.

"Because I stalked him asking him to make me famous…" Jessie mumbled. Ravi rolled his eyes.

**JESSIE**

"Hey Jessie, what's up?" Luke, Emma's other brother, asked as he leapt onto the couch. Jessie was sitting on the chair across the room on her laptop.

"Just chatting with an old family friend," Jessie replied.

"Really? Who?" Luke asked.

"Karen Rooney," Jessie said simply.

"Karen Rooney?!" Luke suddenly jumped up. "As in the mother of _**Liv**_ Rooney, famous and extremely adorable star of _Sing it Loud!_ and _The Skateboard Bandit_?!"

"…I guess," Jessie replied.

"How could you know someone so _awesome_?!" Luke asked.

"Okay one, hurtful!" Jessie said angrily. "And two, Karen was an old friend of my mom's. I knew her before she was 'mother of _**Liv**_ Rooney, famous and extremely adorable star of _Sing it Loud!_ and _The Skateboard Bandit_.'" Luke rolled his eyes.

"But you know how Emma's been wanting to go to that Austin Moon and One Direction concert?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, and by the way, Austin's just opening for One Direction," Luke said.

"Whatever," Jessie groaned. "My point is, Liv is close friends with One Direction. And since I'm friends with Karen, she says she can get us tickets to go!"

"Cool, should I tell Emma?" Luke asked.

"Let's not," Jessie replied. "At least not until we can prepare everyone with earplugs." Luke nodded in agreement.

**LIV & MADDIE**

"Hey mom, what's up?" Liv asked as she headed into the kitchen. Karen, her mother, was on her laptop.

"I'm chatting with the daughter of my old friend," Karen replied.

"About what?" Liv asked, not really paying attention.

"Well she's now a nanny, and one of her kids wanted to go to that Austin Moon and One Direction concert," Karen explained.

"Oh, I could get tickets to that," Liv said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Karen asked, shocked.

"Well duh," Liv replied, turning to her. "One Direction and I are only like, best friends. They guest starred on five different episodes of _Sing It Loud!_, and Niall played my boyfriend in _The Skateboard Bandit_."

"Could you get enough tickets for our family and Jessie's?"

"Sure, how many?"

"Well there's Jessie, Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, the butler, and the lizard," Karen listed off the Ross family.

"Wait, you're friends with someone who has a _butler_ and… a _lizard_?" Liv asked. Karen nodded.

**JESSIE**

"I can't believe we're going to go to Austin Moon's concert with One Direction!" Emma shrieked, excited, as the Ross family boarded the private jet.

"I am excited to see Mr. Dez again," Ravi said.

"I'm hoping to make some money off these suckers," The youngest Ross, Zuri, said, carrying a box of Austin Moon dolls.

"So that's why you wanted fifty Austin Moon dolls for Christmas…" Luke remarked. Zuri nodded with a smile.

"Come on Mrs. Kipling," Ravi said to his pet water monitor. "Don't you want to see Mr. Dez?" The lizard hissed and followed its owner into the jet.

"Alright everyone, we're meeting the Rooney family in Denver," Jessie told everyone. "Then we'll all get on a plane and head to California together."

"And I have that much time to figure out what I'm going to say to Liv Rooney," Luke said dreamily. The rest of the jet's passengers rolled their eyes.

**LIV & MADDIE**

"Do I have to go?" Maddie, Liv's twin sister, moaned to Karen.

"Yes, Maddie, the entire family's going," Karen replied.

"But this entire concert is just going to be full of screaming girls insisting that 'HE'S SINGING ABOUT ME!' when he really isn't," Maddie complained.

"I don't care, you're going," Karen stood her ground. "You can't stay home alone while the rest of the family is across the country!"

"I could stay with Willow, or Stains!" Maddie protested.

"You're going, end of discussion!"

"But mom!"

"End of discussion!" Karen left the kitchen. Maddie moaned to herself.

"Hey Maddie, do you still have that Austin Moon poster with his signature?" Parker, Liv and Maddie's youngest brother, asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, why?" Maddie asked.

"I want to sell it to some crazed fans," Parker replied. "I figure that if I have to go to a stupid boy-band concert, I might as well make some money off of it."

"Hm," Maddie said thoughtfully. "Can I get in on it?"

"Um let me think about it- NO," Parker replied. "I'm not splitting any of the money I earn with _anyone_." Maddie crossed her arms.

"Fine, but I'm selling _my_ poster," she said with a smile and left.

**JESSIE**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Zuri asked Jessie over and over again.

"NO, WE ARE NOT THERE YET," Jessie snapped. "Does it _look _like we're at Denver?"

"Hey look, we're at Denver!" Luke said cheerfully.

"Yes," Zuri said with a smirk. Jessie rolled her eyes.

**BOTH**

"Alright guys, we need to find the-" Jessie started to say as they got off the plane.

"I SEE LIV!" Luke yelled and charged through the crowd.

"…Rooneys…" Jessie finished and rolled her eyes. "Luke, wait up!" she called after the 14 year-old.

Luke finally pushed enough through the crowd to reach where he thought he saw Liv. "…You're not Liv," he said, crossing his arms. Maddie turned to Luke.

"Heh, you have no idea how many times I've heard that," she said with a small chuckle. "I'm Maddie, Liv's identical twin," she explained.

"Identical?" Luke asked and let a snicker out. "Yeah right…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"You're nowhere near as cute as Liv is," Luke explained. Maddie stared down at him. "I mean uh… no offense," Luke said quickly, suddenly scared by the sixteen year-old basketball player.

"I don't like you," Maddie said simply. Luke hid behind Jessie, who had finally caught up.

"Hi, you must be Maddie," Jessie said nervously. "I'm Jessie Prescott."

"Oh!" Maddie said and greeted everyone (except Luke, of course). "My family's over by our gate," she explained and led them.

"Jessie!" Karen said cheerfully as the Rosses (and Maddie) arrived. "It's great to see you again!"

"You too," Jessie replied happily.

"So you're Liv Rooney," Luke said, trying to flirt with the blonde.

"Yes," Liv replied with a smile. "And I'm also way too old for you," she added and patted Luke on the head before walking away.

"Hey, love knows no age!" Luke argued and chased after her.

"So when's our plane leaving?" Jessie asked Karen.

"Right about…" Karen started to reply.

"Boarding for flight 18 starting now," the woman at the desk called.

"…now."

**LIV & MADDIE**

"Liv, you have _got_ to try these…" Maddie started to say as she arrived at the gate. Much to her surprise, no one was there. "…pretzels?" She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Liv. "Liv, where are you guys?"

"On the plane," Liv replied cheerfully. "Wait, aren't you?"

"No! I headed over to the pretzel cart across the hall!" Maddie moaned.

"Oh," Liv said, concerned. "Well, boarding's over, so you'll have to find another way to get here…" she said, scratching her scalp.

"But how?" Maddie complained. Suddenly she saw a familiar head dashing through the crowd. "…I think I just found my ride," Maddie grinned and hung up on Liv.

**End of part one! Whoo!**

**Next part will probably focus on **_**Good Luck Charlie**_**, **_**Dog With a Blog**_**, or **_**ANT Farm**_**. I dunno yet. But it probably won't be **_**Liv & Maddie**_**, **_**JESSIE**_**, or **_**Austin & Ally**_**. I have a plan for them that'll happen later.**

**Oh yeah, and Hated 2 is on hiatus until this story's over. Sorry. :(**


	2. AN

**I updated! :D The next part is here: s/9942409/1/Road-to-California-Part-Two**

**Remember to follow ****_me_****, and not the story. Cuz every chapter will be it's own story.**

**Probably, anyway.**


End file.
